Dream Castle
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Things haven't been the same since Jo got pregnant. But now Hannah is hiding something. What is it? What will it cost her? Nothing is the same ever again. What is everyone doing now? And what are the complications? It's now all up to them. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Castle**

_This is the sequel to What Now. In What Now we learned that Jo was pregnant in the beginning. About halfway through it was revealed that Logan was the one who got her pregnant. James was with a palm tree for some reason. Then there was a new girl named Hannah who Kendall ended up liking once he and Jo were done dating. At the end of the story Jo and Logan rekindled their relationship and became a couple now everything is going fine for them. _

_In this new story Dream Castle there will be a lot more going on. Jo is now farther in her pregnancy and things start to become more confusing in her life when the people find out about her being pregnant. Logan starts to help her out but soon finds himself stuck in a kind of rut. Jo and Logan learn about something tragic that's going on with them and the baby near the end of the pregnancy. Then there's Kendall who starts a new relationship with Hannah who starts to become more of a suspicious character. James ends up meeting a new girl at the Palm Woods himself while Carlos feels overshadowed by his friends because they are all getting their own life. When it comes to Big Time Rush's music their still doing it they just are so busy with their life's now. But things get haywire in their lives and Jo and Logan's life won't be the same ever again. But what happens to Logan? That's the one question that will be answered as they story progresses. _

_Also today is my birthday my seventeenth birthday to be exact. So I thought this would be a good idea to post it on my birthday as gift from me to all of you readers who enjoy my writing and my stories. I wish you all a good day and a good start to your summer. _

**Chapter ~1~**

It's been three months already and things have gotten so crazy at the Palm Woods that it is hard to recollect all the information. Jo just couldn't believe the time that passed by. It went so fast that it was hard to keep up with the days that went by. The weeks that sometimes felt endless, but sometimes also felt really short.

Over the time of the three months that Jo can reconcile was that Kendall was now in a new relationship with Hannah. He and Hannah started dating for real only two months ago. They started in a friendship stage but things ended up heating up. Kendall was now really happy and hasn't been this happy in a long time.

Jo can even think back to when James was in a relationship with a palm tree. She really did not understand James very much to not know what is even going on in his mind. James has turned weird with his brain. He was still his self absorbed self but not as conceited from when she first met him.

Jo did not know what was going on with Carlos because he practically became an outsider from the group. He has had nothing going on in his life now with his friends all busy and having a life. He's also being overshadowed by them with them becoming so busy and taking leads in songs.

Jo just sat on the couch in her apartment thinking. She hasn't had much to do lately these days with her being pregnant. She was now going right to the seventh month in the third trimester of the pregnancy. Things have been coming a bit complicated for her.

She just sat there on the couch all by herself not knowing what she could even do. Her father then came in the room seeing his daughter on the couch really bored and pretty big in the stomach. He saw Jo put her hand right on the stomach. Mr. Taylor then went over to his daughter sitting down on the couch by her side.

"Dad." muttered Jo

"What is it Jo?" said Mr. Taylor her father

"How do you honestly feel about all this?" asked Jo looking at her father "About me being pregnant."

"I feel fine but I still am a bit mad about you getting pregnant but it's probably the best thing that has happened to you. You seem to be very happy and you're with Logan. I don't want anything to happen to you because you're my daughter." said Mr. Taylor her father

"Thanks dad. I just haven't figured out what to do yet when the baby is going to be born." told Jo

"You will figure it out I know you will." responded Mr. Taylor her father

Jo sat there as her dad got up off the couch and he went over to his room closing the door right behind him. Jo looked at the door not believing how her father was helping support her with everything including her needs.

Jo then sighed continuing to sit there on the couch putting her hands on her stomach. She ended up rubbing it wondering how the baby was doing. She knew it was healthy but she's been wondering if she's carrying a boy or a girl. She has been, wanting to know for this past week but she wants to find out in the end to keep it a surprise. She just kept it in thought hoping that she will figure out what to do about the gender and if she was going to keep it or not.

Jo has so much going on in her mind. It was like it was racing with everything she thought would go to the side and a new thought would come in her mind. She honestly did not know what to think.

But it was to keep it or put it up for adoption that she kept wondering for what she should do. She know it has to be for what's best for the baby and not herself. She knows if she keeps the baby though she would practically get fired from the show but if she put it up for adoption she would stay on the show.

Just then there was a knock on the door to the apartment/hotel room itself. Jo stayed there in her apartment B. She groaned getting herself up from the couch and then she set her hand on her stomach. She went over answering the door.

"Logan." said Jo standing there

"Hey Jo." replied Logan stepping in "How are you?"

"Fine but I am a little tired." admitted Jo right there "It's tiring having to be pregnant and be young."

"I know." muttered Logan

Jo moved going back with Logan going in the apartment himself. He went over to Jo who sat down on the couch. Jo sat there with Logan who has been a great help to her lately.

It was hard to believe that she got pregnant in July and she is due in March now. At first the doctor was thinking at the end of February but then the doctor discovered it was due in March. They ended up setting the due date on March 12th.

She looked down at her grown stomach from the last six months but was now on the seventh month. So it was January now. She placed her hands there groaning.

"Why me?" muttered Jo

"Everything will be alright." told Logan

"You've said that like twenty times now Logan." replied Jo

"What else am I supposed to say? That Carlos and Kendall are having an argument over the letter y." said Logan

"Why are they having an argument over the letter y?" asked Jo

"I honestly don't know Carlos is saying it's a consonant while Kendall says it's a vowel." replied Logan sitting there "I had to get away from it."

"I get it." said Jo

Logan ended up smiling himself sitting there by Jo's side. It was totally crazy how he even got her pregnant. Things happen though throughout life and this is the one thing that happened to him. He knows that it's possible that Jo could have some complications but there's a possibility she can't.

Jo looked at Logan wondering what was even going on in his mind and she knows it can't be the y conversation going on between Carlos and Kendall. Jo then set her hand to Logan's as he looked up at her.

"I know things aren't going as planned but things like this happen Logan." said Jo

"I know Jo I just hope that everything will be fine with you and the baby once you have it. I don't want anything to happen to you." told Logan

"I like that you care for me so much. You have a heart that, I just like about you. I will be fine for now at least. I just hope nothing happens to the baby either." agreed Jo

"Thanks Jo." replied Logan

Logan went over to Jo kissing her cheek as she smiled. It was crazy how the two of them were now together as a couple. She looked at his brown eyes in dear wonderment of why they had to look so great. She always felt like she would get lost in them but she didn't she felt warmth and . . . sweetness in those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Castle**

_Sorry about the long update I was going to post the new chapter up earlier this week that's when I planned to do it but my computer ended up getting a virus a few days ago so it took a day or two to get fixed. It finally got fixed last night but it was too late to post anything so I'm posting it now. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter of my story to the sequel of What Now this is Dream Castle. _

**Chapter ~2~**

"Why do they say morning sickness only happens in the morning and also in the first trimester of pregnancy? When it actually happens throughout the whole pregnancy." groaned Jo coming out of the bathroom

"It's normal Jo." said Logan putting his hand to her shoulder

"Is it normal for me to be this big?" responded Jo

"That's the hormones talking Jo." replied Logan

"Sorry I snapped at you." said Jo getting out of her little temper tantrum

Jo and Logan were in Jo's apartment/hotel room in the Palm Woods. Jo has been feeling really worse lately and did not know why. She knew it had to do with the baby though because she normally doesn't feel this way. She looked at Logan as she stood there.

Logan went over to Jo putting his hand to her stomach knowing that Jo hasn't been feeling all that great. It was definetly one thing that he has been helping her with lately because she has been needing some assistance when it came to sitting down or getting up and even with her not feeling so great at the moment.

Jo stood there with Logan's hand on her stomach. She looked down not believing it at all. She knows that Logan really wants to be a part of her life and the baby's life now. He's been a great help to her and she knows that.

"Everyone hates me." said Jo

"Everyone does not hate you." said Logan

"Oh yeah then why do I hear people talk about me being pregnant in the Palm Woods. Or what about the people at the New Town High set not supporting me or helping out for that matter. The people on the cast were my friends now they don't talk to me. Everyone now thinks I'm a bad influence to my fans and to others in the US." responded Jo nearly in tears

Jo went down to the couch in crying covering up her eyes with her hands sitting there. Logan sat down right beside her putting his hand to her shoulder for a moment then placed it to her stomach again. Logan really could not believe that he was going to be a father soon but soon wasn't enough. Soon was to long away for him.

But for Jo soon was the complete opposite. She wanted soon to happen now. She really did not want to be pregnant at such a young age. She wasn't even ready to be a mother.

"Logan have you been thinking about if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Jo

"A lot more than you think." responded Logan "But the thing is are you ready to be a mother to your own child or are you going to let some strangers that you don't know raise it."

"But that's the thing about open adoption Logan. I will still be able to see my son or daughter whenever I please but the parents still raise it. That's the other thing I will be able to choose who the parents would be." told Jo

"You've really been thinking haven't you." said Logan

"I have." replied Jo sitting there

"So what do you think you should do?" questioned Logan

"I don't know." said Jo

Logan decided to put his arm around Jo now as she moved away going over to Logan. She moved her body and set her head on his shoulder. Logan smiled at Jo sitting there right by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Down at the pool <strong>Carlos, James and Kendall were there all sitting down on the long chairs. Kendall was with Hannah who was sitting right by him. They were all having a great time down there.

Hannah looked at Kendall smiling herself. Kendall looked at his new girlfriend of two months. Things were actually going good between the two of them.

"I can't believe that Jo is now seven months pregnant." said Hannah

"Logan sure has to deal with a lot lately." replied James

"He sure does." said Carlos

Kendall sat there becoming really unstable not being able to stand because Hannah ended up moving going on top of him. She just sat there knowing that Kendall couldn't move. She wanted to make sure that could not move. Hannah was definetly interesting and the way Kendall always pictured in a girl.

"I just hope that they can handle it. I mean being parents at such a young age and they are now only seventeen. Jo was sixteen when she first got pregnant but she had her birthday. But I don't know if they are ready." said Hannah

"You seem to be hiding something?" replied Kendall looking at his new girlfriend "Are you?"

"Maybe Kendall but if I am and if I'm not I don't want you to go prying into my own life." responded Hannah

"Alright I won't." said Kendall

"Thanks." muttered Hannah

They just continued to sit on the chairs still together with Kendall's leg still hurting. It was actually starting to become numb now. He did not understand why it is so numb there when he's been sitting down for like half an hour. But the thing was Hannah has been sitting on him for ten minutes. It did not make any sense to him why she would make his leg so numb in such a short time.

Hannah ended up moving a little bit making sure that Kendall was comfortable on the chair. She knows that he might be pulling a muscle or something at the moment with her sitting on him. She wasn't positive but she knows that she must be doing something to hurt him.

Kendall looked at Hannah knowing that she must be hiding something from him. He really was suspicious about her now. Kendall moved into her knowing that she really was hiding something but he really wants to know what it even is for some reason. He was going to have to do some prying even though she told him not to.

"Well I should I go Kendall I have an audition to go to. My father set it up so I have to go." said Hannah placing her hand on Kendall's thigh

"Alright then bye Hannah." said Kendall

Hannah looked at Kendall for a moment smiling setting her lips gently to his real quick. She then went back from the kiss looking into Kendall's eyes. He was great to her. She then got up from him going between the doors into the Palm Woods meeting her dad then they started to go out of the Palm Woods together going to the audition.

"Are you ever going to tell Kendall?" asked her father Mr. Joyce

"No I can't dad he will be mad." said Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Castle**

_The third chapter in this story Dream Castle Logan, Jo and Hannah are the main characters this time, because Logan and Jo are dealing with Jo being pregnant and waiting for the baby to arrive. Then there is Hannah who is hiding something dangerous from everyone that she is not telling about. Who knows what can happen? Now onto the third chapter. _

**Chapter ~3~**

Hannah was in her apartment now on the couch thinking about her dark secret that she is keeping from Kendall. Well she was keeping it from everyone except her father and her mother who know about it. Really it's only her family she grew up with that knows about it.

Hannah was looking at a script that she has that she will be using to audition for a role. The other role she auditioned for she didn't get at all but hopefully she will get one soon. She knows that it takes a while to get a role when auditioning for one.

Hannah looked down at the lines in the script thinking they were pretty good. Just then her father came in the room seeing her reading the script like she usually does.

"Hannah why don't you watch TV." said Mr. Joyce her father

"No all that's on is South Park dad." replied Hannah

"I get what you mean but get loose and not always read the scripts and be too into what you're going to do one day." told Mr. Joyce her father

"Alright dad." smiled Hannah sitting there on the couch "I will go out and socialize."

"Good." muttered Mr. Joyce her father

Mr. Joyce smiled at his daughter knowing that she really needs to get out there and socialize. Have friends, have fun and be a normal teenager. She knows that she needs to have a normal life before anything can really happen to her. Yet something did happen to her when she was little. She was hiding something that is kind of dangerous and can really affect her life more than anyone really knows.

Hannah sat there with the script right in front of her. She wasn't sure if she should keep reading it or not. It was to weird for her to keep reading it once her father entered her mind. His weird methods really get to people that takes like fifteen minutes to figure out.

She felt something on her shoulder, upper arm, her back and her side on her body tense up a whole lot. She gasped not believing what was going on that moment. She knew it was going to happen at some point that day. She went over to the kitchen grabbing a blue pill bottle. She grabbed a pill out of the bottle and grabbed water.

She opened the water bottle then put it in her mouth and then placed two pills in her mouth and swallowed them down. She sighed glad that everything was now just fine. She was hiding a dark past and a very dark secret.

She then went over to a mirror on a door looking at her reflection playing with her light brown golden hair. She was making it messy and knew that things were going to be just fine with her for now. She signed again.

* * *

><p><strong>The four guys of <strong>Big Time Rush were down at the pool together. Logan sat there with his hands to his face really tired and worried at the same time. He has been put through a lot of hell lately to know what hell even is.

Lately Logan has been helping out Jo with Jo's pregnancy. He was plain exhausted because Jo was always complaining about how cold it feels or how hot it feels. She has been dealing with lots of food cravings lately and not to mention the mood swings that go back and forth. She even complains at how uncomfortable she is when she sits down, lies down or stands up. Logan can't handle all of that. It makes him wonder if he's even cut out to be a father quite yet.

Carlos, James and Kendall all looked at Logan who was in a lot of pressure because of Jo. They know that he has to deal with a lot lately. They know what's been going on with Logan because of Jo.

"How are lately Logan?" asked Carlos

"Tired." muttered Logan groaning "You don't know what I'm dealing with."

"No we don't but I will say that Hannah is hiding something from me. So I'm dealing with something myself." replied Kendall

"It's not the same." said Logan

"You're right it's not the same." repeated Kendall

Carlos and James also sat there kind of quiet at the moment not knowing what to say to their two friends. They both have to deal with something with their girlfriend. But they know that Logan has Kendall beat because of Jo being pregnant.

Carlos was wearing his black helmet that he usually wears every single day of the week, the month or the year. He never even takes it off unless he wants to or necessary. Carlos just sat there looking at his friends who were all busy doing something or thinking about something.

Just as they sat there a young girl who looked to be their age came in the pool with a blue suitcase. Carlos and James looked at her but it was James who looked at her with interest.

The girl that was there has auburn-red hair that goes about a foot below her shoulders. Her eyes were a light brown shade as she smiled standing in the famous Palm Woods. She looked at James then she went off going somewhere else in the Palm Woods.

"You know, you getting Jo pregnant is probably the best thing that happened I mean she's happy and you two are together. Now I'm with Hannah and in a better relationship with her. Things are better. Who would have thought that this would happen?" said Kendall

"True but my parents were a bit freaked out when I told them about Jo being pregnant and that I got her that way. But they came to their senses about everything so." shrugged Logan "They think this will teach me responsibility and it's something everyone needs to have in life. You just don't know how to find yourself responsible."

"I agree but life is crazy because one day everything is fine and then the next day you find out your best friend got your ex girlfriend knocked up." replied Kendall

"Kendall." responded Logan

"Though we are friends again but we weren't before when I first found out about everything." said Kendall sitting there "So how is Jo lately?"

"Fine but moody, she's been a lot of work since she first got pregnant." admitted Logan

They all continued to sit there knowing that things were going just fine now with all of them. They were still together and friends and recording and all of that. But now they are also getting their own lives also. They never thought that their life would be so crazy and hectic all of a sudden all because of one incident of Logan getting Jo pregnant. But they know that once something happens you can't change. You can't change the past and that's what can cause things to come back to you and haunt you at this point, this second at any time possible.

At the moment Camille came over in the pool seeing the four boys of Big Time Rush going over to them. She kind of wants to talk to them about something at the moment that is going on. She just hopes they will understand of what she's going to be telling them. She went over and sat down on a chair beside the four boys on the four long chairs. She put her hands together looking at them.

"Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan. I need to tell you guys something." said Camille sitting there getting their attention as they got up looking at her "Well you know that I can be a bit crazy with my method acting all the time. I wanted to tell you that I finally landed a role in a movie."

"That's great Camille. You really are a great actress. When do you start?" asked James sitting there

"That's the thing I will be starting in two weeks and I will be going out to Washington DC to film the movie. It's going to take about six months just to film the whole movie. I wanted to tell you guys cause I thought you would be excited." told Camille

"We are it's great you finallly landed a role again. Congratulations Camille." said Logan

"Thanks Logan. So you guys going to handle without me here?" asked Camille

"I think we can. Congratulations again Camille. We will go and say goodbye to you when you leave." said Kendall sitting there

"Thanks Kendall. Now I've got to go. My dad wants to see me." replied Camille getting up

Camille ended up leaving the pool area with the guys smiling not believing that Camille finally landed a role. They are really excited for her about this and they are also a bit relieved that she will be gone. They can't handle that much craziness in the Palm Woods with her here. So they have a few mixed feelings about it but it was alright because they were excited. It was going to be great for them to keep things a bit sane around here.

Kendall looked at his three friends knowing that things were going pretty good. He was just happy that things were going to go well for him and everybody else to who are his friends. He was just glad to have his friends, his younger sister Katie and his mother. They were all there for him when something doesn't go well but things were going pretty good at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Castle**

_This is the next chapter to the story. I won't be sharing Hannah's secret till near the end of the story because it comes into play mid into the story but things start this chapter. So things are kept in the dark for her. Kendall tries to get closer to Hannah and tries to find out what she's hiding. Logan is helping and dealing with Jo. Camille will end up leaving the story herself within the next chapter or two to do her movie. The real reason I'm taking out of this story is because it's hard for me to write her. I can easily write the other characters she's just harder to write. But she will be in each chapter until she leaves. Now onto the fourth chapter for you guys to read. _

**Chapter ~4~ **

Hannah was in the lobby of the Palm Woods with a script in her hand looking at it and examining it. She hasn't landed a role quite yet and was hoping that she will be soon. It's been taking about six months since she first came here and started auditioning to get a role. The only roles she has gotten have been minor roles not big roles. She thinks it's interesting how at the moment she is an aspiring actress trying to get what she wants.

She grabbed her water on the table as she sat on the couch there. She took a small drink then set it back down. She knows that things were like water in real life. Water reflects how it's different to everyone. That water is so calming and soothing.

Hannah smiled as she continued to look at her new script that she has hoping that she will finally get a role. It would be amazing if she did that way she knows that she has been working hard. She will know that she is finally reaching her way up to her dreams.

She sighed sitting there at the spot so bored but working hard at what she's good at it. Ever since she was little she always performed in front of her friends and family. She even did the school plays doing big major roles in each school play that she did.

While she sat there a man was off on the side looking at her through a key hole. His dark brown adhesive eyes were shown in deep pleasure as he watched Hannah read a script. He seemed pretty devious if you saw what he really looked like.

He was six feet three inches tall with a big and toned body. His skin was light and smooth but shows only one emotion and that's an evil look. His eyes were not only a dark brown but were a bit devious. His black hair was kind on long that went to the end of the back of his neck. At the moment he was wearing all black.

He continued to watch her as he saw Kendall come over to her giving a kiss on the forehead. He knew that has to be the boyfriend because he has seen him with Hannah for the last almost three months. He has been spying on her for five months now trying to find out all he can about her new life out in California at the Palm Woods.

As he was watching Hannah and Kendall, Hannah smiled and ended up laughing as Kendall said something. It was totally crazy how he even said that to her.

"Yeah right." said Hannah

"It's true." replied Kendall

"Why would your friends let you do that?" asked Hannah

"They tried to make me not do it but I did it anyway. I was grounded for six weeks so all I could do was go to school, go to hockey practice, come home do my homework, have supper, finish my homework then go to bed. When it came to the weekends I had to stay at home. My mom told me I could not see my friends outside of school and hockey. She was so pissed off that I did that. So there was also no cell phone, TV and I couldn't go on the laptop. But my mom was being a mom at that time." told Kendall

"God I can't believe it." smiled Hannah placing her hand to the tip of her face and touching a few strands of her hair "Well I've got to continue on reading the script and get a part. I'm sorry Kendall. My dad has a schedule for me. But it was great to talk to you."

"Yeah." responded Kendall getting up "Bye Hannah."

"Bye Kendall." replied Hannah still sitting there

Kendall ended up leaving Hannah at the couch as he turned around to look at her read the script. He was worried because she was hiding something from him, his friends and her friends. He wants to know what it is so he can help her out. He then left the lobby by going in the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille was at the pool with <strong>Carlos, James and Logan sitting beside her. She couldn't believe what happened in the past months. Jo became pregnant and now she won't be able to see her friend because she got a movie role. She will be going out to Washington DC in two weeks.

"I can't believe that you finally got a movie role it's amazing." said Carlos

"I'm going to be gone for six months do you think you can handle being here without me?" asked Camille

"Of course we can." said James sarcastically rolling his eyes

"What is the role anyway?" asked Logan

"It's a romance movie that takes place in Washington DC and I play the main characters best friend. Her name is Michelle it's the characters name I'm playing." told Camille

"That's cool." said James

"Still try to stay in touch with me. I want to know how Jo is and you definitely need to call me when she has the baby so I know what the gender is and the name. I want to know as much as I can." told Camille

"We will keep you updated once a week." responded Carlos

Carlos sat there wearing his black helmet like he usually does. It gets a bit annoying to both James and Logan. They really don't like the helmet all that much and sometimes think that he's stupid.

They all sat there looking at each other not believing all that's happened in the last week. Things have changed with learning that Camille will be leaving to Washington DC, James going after the new girl that they saw at the pool, Carlos keeping everything going on between all of them and Jo having been cranky always wanting Logan.

They all turned and saw Hannah alone by herself again. They saw Kendall there earlier talking to her about something that was making her laugh. The four of them couldn't believe the relationship that has blossomed between the two lovebirds. Carlos, James and Logan gave their friend Kendall and Hannah the nickname Lovebirds since they were together quite a bit and seemingly almost in love but not quite. Kendall really despises the nickname that they gave them.

"Well we will see you leave who you leave in two weeks. But we have to go to the apartment now Camille." told Logan

"Bye guys. It was nice talking to you." responded Camille so excited about the character role

The three friends then ended up racing up to the apartment to see who can get there first as they either went to the elevator or to the stairs. They then all got to the apartment with Logan getting there before the other two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dream Castle**

**Chapter ~5~ **

Logan entered apartment B which is Jo's apartment seeing her on the couch at the moment. He went over sitting down beside her putting his arm around her body. Jo groaned as she set her head down on Logan's shoulder.

It was getting near the end of January but there was still like ten days left of the month. So it was getting to a close end to the pregnancy but there was still a lot of time left. It was to long of a wait for the baby to come and she just wants the baby to come already.

Logan looked at his now girlfriend who was holding his son or daughter at the moment. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father himself and at a young age.

It was so crazy for them as they sat there together. Jo was starting to tear up kind of because of the hormones and also because of the mood swings that pregnant woman get.

"Logan are we doing the right thing?" asked Jo with tears in her eyes

"About what exactly?" responded Logan

"With us being together and not ready to be parents." said Jo

"We can handle whatever is thrown at us. Nothing will ever separate us." muttered Logan into her hair

"We still have about two months in all till the baby comes. Will you be ready if we keep it?" wondered Jo

"I think so. What about you?" replied Logan sitting there looking at her

"Maybe I just wish that I was older and more ready. If I was then I would keep the baby and handle all the pressure but I'm a teenager." Jo admitted

"You're seventeen Jo you will be eighteen soon which means you will be an adult." exclaimed Logan

"True so I guess its fine since I'm technically not a teenager anymore that I'm practically an adult almost. You're right about that. This just unexpectedly happened to us." proclaimed Jo

Logan looked at Jo as she sat there by his side. He smiled at her glad to have her now that they were officially together. They started dating officially when she was three months pregnant. She was now getting to the end of the seventh month so they have been together for four months.

Jo was having a bit of trouble now with her stomach a lot bigger than it used to be because the baby grew inside of her. It was so weird how it was so little at first not showing her stomach. Now it's big and people usually look at her weirdly. It was because she was seventeen and pregnant.

Logan put his hand through her long blonde hair as she was feeling a bit depressed at the moment. She looked up at him as he sat there continuing to put his hand through her hair.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" muttered Jo

"Jo please I know we honestly didn't mean for this to happen. You just need to accept the fact that this happened to you." told Logan grabbing her chin so she would look at him

Jo turned her head from him releasing his hand from where it was. She was so mad at herself about this. She really doesn't want to keep this baby but she knows it what matters the most for the baby. Both her father, mother and Logan are persuading her to keep the baby and they are even doing a good job with it to be honest.

"If you do keep it Jo do you have any names in mind?" asked Logan

"A few." muttered Jo looking down

"What are they?" responded Logan looking at her

"Well I was thinking Kristine, Mackenzie or Nicole if it was a girl. I was also thinking Aaron, Isaac or Ryan if it's a boy. There just ones for now. It's possible that I could come up with a different name when I see the baby." told Jo

"I get it." said Logan with his hand in her hair

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem."

"I'm really glad you did come I mean it."

"Because I haven't been here in like two days."

"Yeah."

"Anyway I should go now." told Logan getting up

"Why?" asked Jo sitting there

"I have to go back and eat don't I." replied Logan pointing with his thumb

"Alright." muttered Jo

She got up bringing him over to the door opening it up. She smiled as he went in to give her a short sweet kiss. She stood there as he left her there. Jo couldn't believe what has happened to her. She knows that she can't turn back the time because once something happens you aren't going to ever forget it.

She looked down as she stood there knowing that things were now interesting for her. She saw her dad come out of his room standing there with his side at the hedge of the door looking at his daughter. He understood that things were hard for her.

"You okay Jo?" asked her father Mr. Taylor

Jo turned around seeing her father standing there. She gave a weak smile to him indicating that she was fine but wished this never happened to her. She knows that things happen for a reason though.

"You still have me Jo you know that. I'm no longer mad at you for being pregnant but I know that things have gotten better for you. I totally understand with you not wanting this to happen." told her father Mr. Taylor

"I just know that things happen for a reason." said Jo

"Who told you that one?" smiled Mr. Taylor

"Logan." answered Jo looking up at him

Mr. Taylors smile faltered as Jo said Logan's name to him. He then got the idea that Logan beat him to it on that one. He does like Logan a whole lot thinking that he is a good kid except for his daughter being pregnant.

"You will always be my daughter Jo no matter what." said Mr. Taylor


	6. Chapter 6

**Dream Castle**

**Chapter ~6~**

"Hey Logan." said Kendall

Logan came into the pool area seeing his friends there as he sat down on a chair. He could not believe it at all that things have gotten so complicated for him over the course of the months. He put his head down to his hands as his elbows were touching his legs. He sighed as he sat there.

The others know that he is dealing with a lot lately with Jo being pregnant, school and the pressures of being at Rocque Records. There is so much going on in his life nowadays.

There was one thing that can be very hard for him and that is to deal with his own life. He knows his life would be complete hell really soon once the baby comes into his life. He just couldn't handle it at all but it was crazy and amazing at the same time that he was going to be a father himself at one point.

"How are you?" asked Carlos getting up looking at his friend

"How do you think I am? Tired and under pressure." replied Logan almost getting close to spazzing out

"Hang in there buddy it's not like things are going to get more terrible for you. Just hope for something good to happen to you." told James

"You're right James." muttered Logan

"Wait did I just hear Logan correctly? Did you just actually say you're right James?" said James

"I'm only saying it once." told Logan sitting there "And don't milk it."

"Alright." said James

They all sat there at the spot where they were even at. They saw Camille come into the pool area with a suitcase at her hand. She was finally leaving because the two weeks had finally went by. She stood there in front of the guys getting up.

Camille stood there as James went over to her first to give her a goodbye hug then Carlos went after him. Camille couldn't believe that she was saying goodbye to them for a while when she's gone doing the movie. Logan gave Camille a short hug then stepped back.

Camille turned around to Kendall with him standing as he went over to her to give one of his best friends who is a girl a hug. The two stood there embraced in the hug knowing that the hug would be weird if Hannah came down. Camille then pulled away from the hug standing there.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." said Camille

"Bye Camille." said Carlos, James and Logan

"Goodbye Camille. Good luck with your movie." replied Kendall putting his hand up waving to her

Camille smiled as she was looking at them as she was walking going out of the Palm Woods for the next while. She was going to miss the place a whole lot and saying goodbye to such good friends is hard. She already said goodbye to Jo in the apartment she lives in.

She stepped out of the hotel looking back for a quick second then she went off to the car going in to go to the airport.

"I'm going to miss, Camille." said Kendall turning around

"Does somebody have feelings for her?" said James

"No I'm with Hannah." responded Kendall standing there indicating it

"He so has feelings for Camille." said Carlos

"Uh." mumbled Kendall going over grabbing a bucket filling it with water and then splashed his two friends indicating that he likes another girl

Carlos and James got wet from the water splashing on them. They couldn't believe their friend Kendall at all so they grabbed water guns filled with water and ended up going after Kendall squirting water at him.

Logan was laughing at his friends as he stood there as he turned around. That was when he saw Jo out of the apartment standing there. He couldn't believe it at all because the people have been talking about her. She ended up walking over to him.

"What are you doing out of the apartment?" asked Logan

"I have to get out. I can't stay all cooped up in there. I have to do something and I don't care what the others are saying about me." told Jo standing there

"Wow." muttered Logan surprised at her response

"Look Logan . . ." started Jo grabbing him and then sat down on a chair "Don't worry about me and the baby. Were both fine. Just try to be there for me, okay?"

"Alright Jo." replied Logan holding her hand and rubbing it

"Thanks Logan this means a lot to me." said Jo moving her hair and looked at him

"I know it does." responded Logan

Jo sat there not believing it at all as she sat there with him. It was so crazy because it's been months since she has gotten out of the apartment. So it was great to finally be out after so long. She was actually happy at the moment because things have been different.

Logan looked at her so happy to rely on someone finally other than himself and his three friends. It was now Jo that he has and he enjoys it all. Things happened to him, things he never expected to happen but they did. He can't turn back the time but he knows that he can do whatever he can to help his future happen. A future that now involves him and Jo together with their baby that they don't know the gender yet. They want to be surprised so they're going to figure out once she has it.

"I'm here for you Jo. Okay?" said Logan

"Okay." muttered Jo holding onto his hands nodding getting it sitting there looking at him "I care about you Logan."

"I care about you also Jo which just gets me worried about the baby that your carrying. It's my job to be worried. Don't worry at all. I'm here for you no matter what happens." told Logan rubbing her hand

"Thanks Logan." replied Jo

She was really glad to be out of the apartment because it was nice out and also that she needs to stretch herself out. She needs to make sure everything is fine with the baby that's why she got out and did a little bit of excercise. She continued to sit there as Logan moved over to her giving her a hug knowing that she really needs one at the moment.

Carlos, James and Kendall all came back from their water fight seeing Logan with Jo and his arms wrapped around her. They couldn't believe how sweet he can be to Jo. It was a side that they have never seen before in him before. Well not until now at least. They smiled as they stood there on the side looking at the two of them together.

Logan and Jo seperated from the hug they were in and they saw the three of them stand there. They know that they are always interested in seeing the relationship between the two of them unfold and see what happens. Logan smiled and so did Jo as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.


	7. Help!

**Help . . .**

_Hey everyone I will be updating this story in a while it's just it's getting a bit hard for me because I'm starting to run out of ideas to put into my story. I would like it if you guys could help me out and suggest some ideas for me. I would love some help on my story. I'm involving you guys for ideas for my story. If I use your idea I will mention you in the chapter._

**_Also I would like it if you could help me with OC characters for my Dream Castle story. Tell me the characters name and what they look like. Tell me some information also about this character. If I like it then I will use the character and mention you in the chapter._**

_This story will be updated probably either twice in the next two weeks because for one week I won't be able to update this story, The Secret Affair and also A Life to Live that week. I'm sorry that I won't be able to update then but I will before the week._

**_Well good luck to everybody with their ideas and their OC characters. I look forward to reading what you've told me. I might not use all the ideas but I will have them in mind. Thank you to all my readers, fans and the people who put me on story alert and favourite story. You have made me a great writer and helped me rise up in my stories in fame in this section. So I thank all of you. Good luck._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dream Castle**

_A big thanks to all the people who ended up creating characters for me. I have chosen one character already thanks to DaughterofPoseidon94. Your character is in my story thank you very much. I liked your character I'm just making a few minor touches to it other than that thank you. Sorry for this being such a short chapter. Now right to the story. _

**Chapter ~7~**

Things in the Palm Woods changed two days later with Camille now gone to do her movie in Washington DC. She made things a bit crazy, like the boys but somehow over the course of the days things ended up coming a bit sane somehow. The guys like it a lot as they were at the pool area together.

Logan sat there thinking of Jo who was in her apartment at the moment on the couch. He knows he should be up there with her but he just sat there thinking about her wondering if she was going to be okay. He is going out with her at the moment and he really does like her. He was wondering if he was actually starting to like her even more.

Things have changed with Jo the most because her stomach was now bigger because the baby was becoming its accurate size. Jo's feelings change so much because of the mood swings. Logan is just glad that he gets time away from all of that.

The four guys just sat there on the chairs together by the pool. They really did not know what to do at the moment. James got up going over to the pool standing there.

"Welcome Miss Gale." said Mr. Bitters voice at his desk

A young girl at the age of seventeen was standing at the front desk where Mr. Bitters was. Her straight black hair reached her shoulders and has a teal highlight at her bangs. She stood there as the guys of Big Time Rush saw her standing there.

"And you will only be using the room on the weekends." said Mr. Bitters

"That's correct." responded Miss Gale "And the name is Daniela."

"Okay room 8J is yours." replied Mr. Bitters

Daniela grabbed both sets of keys putting them in her purse going out into the pool area to look around. She has heard so much about the Palm Woods not believing she was there herself now. She is this singer, singing since she was three years old living and growing up in Athens Ohio.

"Hi." said Daniela seeing the guys sitting there

"You're name is Daniela." said Logan

"Daniela Gale." nodded Daniela

"What are you doing out here for?" asked Kendall

"Well I'm a singer but I'm hoping to become an actress." told Daniela

"Wow that's cool." said Logan

"But for now while I try to land a role here in Hollywood I'm working at a music store six times a week." explained Daniela sitting there looking at them getting a bit worried about everything "I hope that one day my dreams will come true. To become the actress I always wanted to be."

"Well you are going to have to work hard at it to get there." told Logan

"Yeah." said Daniela

All of a sudden someone's cell phone went off and Logan grabbed his cell phone revealing to be his. He looked to see who it was as he took the call going off to the side. He took it as the other guys sat there looking at Daniela sitting there on another chair.

"So you're only going to be here on the weekends?" said James

"Yeah I also have an apartment I will be staying at which my parents own. But I will be living there by myself. I don't have to pay for the rent for the apartment but I have to pay for everything else other than that." explained Daniela

"Okay." responded Carlos

"So you have to pay for your own clothes, food, luxuries, and your own car, insurance and well bills." said Kendall

"Not all of that for right now but mostly for my own clothes, food and all the luxuries." told Daniela

"I see." responded James

"Well I should go." replied Daniela getting up off the pool chair

"See you in a bit." said Kendall

Daniela smiled grabbing her purse going over to the elevator to check out her room that she will be staying in. She knows that things were going to be different for her now. As she went in the elevator Logan came back ending his call.

"Who was it Logan?" asked Carlos

"My mom. She wanted to know how things were going and seeing if I can handle all of this. With Jo being pregnant and everything." told Logan

"Your parents didn't take it too well when you told them at first didn't they?" said James

"Yep but they're coming around." explained Logan standing there

"That's good." replied Kendall

"Well I'm going to go I want to go check up on Jo see how she is." said Logan pointing

"Alright see you in a little bit." said James

Logan turned around going over to the elevator himself then went in going up a floor to go see Jo. Things have been interesting ever since Jo got pregnant but he does not need to worry about anything. He knows that things were going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 8

**Dream Castle**

**Chapter ~8~**

Logan was on the outside of Jo's hotel room and he ended up knocking on it a couple of times. He heard feet in there knowing someone was going over to answer it. The door then ended up opening with Jo standing there seeing Logan stand there. She was glad that he was there because well he hasn't been there for a while.

"Come in Logan." said Jo opening the door some more

"Well how much longer is it till you have the baby getting close to two months right." said Logan

"Yeah." said Jo

Logan stood there looking at Jo standing there with her. He knew that she must be uncomfortable. He grabbed her hand helping her over to the couch then brought her down. Jo looked at him very suppressed at the moment. Logan put his hand through her hair then gave her a hug as she broke down in tears. It was still hard for her even though she is seven months pregnant.

They didn't intentionally mean for this to happen one bit. They know they still need to keep their options open for the moment. They were still deciding on what to do once the baby comes. But for now Jo is thinking keep it for a month or two see how things are then decide from there. She told Logan and he liked the idea.

Jo was close to him partly in his arms because he always likes to be by her side and hold her. It was so sweet yet kind of simplistic but very cute at the same time.

"Things will be alright I'm here to help you." said Logan

"I know you are. So I'm having a baby shower coming up soon to be here in my apartment." told Jo looking at him "You do know that you're not allowed to come right."

"I know but I wish I could." muttered Logan

"You're so cute." responded Jo

"I try not to be but I am pretty irresistible as seen by Camille from the beginning who is now in a movie in Washington DC." said Logan

"Yeah it's too bad she won't be here for either the baby shower or when the baby comes." replied Jo

"But we will send a picture to her so she can see what the baby looks like." said Logan

"Yeah I miss my friend a little. It hasn't been that long but she has been gone for some time now." explained Jo

It was only the last day of January so things are definitely getting closer to March 12th. Things were more like hell now but things weren't exactly in a cage of darkness ripping out your heart, intestines and spleen. Those were two different things and the second one was worse but Jo is not going to go through with that she is having a baby. Her vagina is going to be open and she's going to be pushing and with agony. God the miracle of childbirth thought Jo.

There was so much going around the Palm Woods as well with Carlos being an outsider, James being his idiot cohesive arrogant narcissist he is while Kendall is in a relationship with Hannah. Jo was wondering what was going on with Hannah who was hiding something from the five of them. She just hopes nothing will end up being discreet. Things have goon from pretty good from whoo-ooh.

Logan looked down at Jo as her eyes were now closed and sleeping because she barely gets any. He smiled looking at her beautiful face. But he looked up seeing a television there so he grabbed the remote.

He turned the TV on and started flipping on through channels seeing what he can watch. He knows there has to be something on right now. So he kept going through the channels.

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah was out at the Palm Woods <strong>park at the moment with a new script wondering when she will finally get a role. She has gotten a few minor roles in shows but now she wants to do something else. She really needs a breakout role so she can finally do something.

She sat there looking at it knowing that things were going to go good for her finally. She really needs this role that she is going after. She looked down to the grass sighing and groaning at the same time. She was glad that she wasn't even grunting.

That was when a few people came out wearing black going after Hannah sitting there grabbing her wrists bringing her up. She couldn't believe what was going on now. She now grunted leaping down to the ground.

Hannah started with a chasse then she did an air front splits. She then did an aerial cartwheel then went in to do a Barani. She looked around with her hair down right to her shoulders. She then did a chasse again the she twirled around putting her right arm out. She then did a front full then she brought her leg in front of her and then went behind her. Hannah then ducked under it then she swung it on the ground then she jumped over it. She then did an, assemble hitting a person in black then going to the ground. The person in black tried going at her but she went back about to do a bridge. She then got back up hitting a person in black with both her hands. A person in black got up and Hannah went up doing a scissors leap at him then he started fighting her. She turned around putting her arm out hitting a person in black then she put her leg up hitting him then brought it back. Hannah then ended up doing a Healy. She then ended up doing a salto as a person in black went going after her.

Hannah ended up putting her hands and wrists out taking the blow from the people in black. She then kicked behind her then brought her leg forward with her knee cap first. She then went down to the ground and rolled like a log. She then repeatedly hit a person in black with both her legs then got up. She ducked and put both her arms out hitting the people in black. Hannah then continued with a chasse then she did an air front splits. She then did an aerial cartwheel then went in to do a Barani. She looked around with her hair down past her shoulders. She then did a chasse again the she twirled around putting her right arm out. She then did a front full then she brought her leg in front of her and then went behind her.

She landed looking at the guys who were there seeing that she has gotten tougher than what they originally thought. Hannah pointed right at them knowing this was not over.

"This is not over bitches." said Hannah seeing the run "Yeah you go run. Run your scrawny legs away from me and never go near me again. Hell if I know."

Hannah smiled to herself not believing how tough she has gotten over the years and how big of a threat she is. It was super crazy because she never expected her life to be complete hell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Dream Castle**

**Chapter ~9~**

At the moment Logan, Hannah and Jo were together in the Palm Woods lobby at the couch. While they were there they were being spied on from someone in the shadows again but it was for Hannah. Unaware of what is going to happen real soon to not only her but to her friends. She is involving them in something that she doesn't know that she is doing. Hannah was smiling as the thing looked at her with red eyes.

"So how much longer Jo till you have it?" asked Hannah

"Five weeks." answered Jo

"All of us are excited to see it and we're also excited for you as well. Yeah you might not be the best influence ever as a role model. But at least your showing what can happen even by accident." exclaimed Hannah

"I should say that when I get interviewed. You really are a great friend Hannah." said Jo

"Except for well, replacing your character Rachel on your show New Town High. I play a new character on there, Ashley." said Hannah

"Its fine it's just for what two maybe three seasons then well who knows what will happen to me. Maybe I will find a new acting job once the baby comes." replied Jo sitting there "I don't know I just hope that things will be fine."

Logan was holding her hand at the moment being by her side. She just loves how he pays attention to her because it is so different than Kendall. Logan gives her small hints and gestures showing how he cares about her and how he pays attention.

"What do you think Logan?" asked Jo

"About the baby or the acting job?" wondered Logan looking at her

"Both I guess." replied Jo

"Well the baby is going to need attention a lot of it and a lot of care. You need to figure out what to do with it on what you really want. Do you want to give it up or keep it? But are you going to give yourself a test for the first month to see if you can handle it. Then the acting is hard to say if someone is going to want to hire you because you're having a baby. But they need to do it upon your experience on acting and how well of an actress you are." told Logan

"Thanks Logan. I think." muttered Jo swishing her hair looking at him

"Jo don't worry about anything right now. Worry about it when it happens." said Logan

"You always know what to say. How is that?" asked Jo

"I guess it's because I'm smart." answered Logan putting his arm around Jo

She smiled herself not believing it at all because well Logan was so sweet, nice, smart and has a way with words. To be honest with her being pregnant she thinks it's better being pregnant with Logan than being pregnant with Kendall. It just seems a whole lot better in many ways.

Hannah looked at her two best friends not believing on how they flirt with each other because it's more with words and actions then the whole hair, smiling and eye flashing. Their way of flirting just seemed more real than when most people flirt when you see them.

The thing is Logan and Jo seem to be the closest friends that Hannah has because she is dating Kendall but they don't have the friendship thing inside them. There is Carlos who can be a bit too dangerous to be around because of his helmet and is also an idiot. Then there is James who is really arrogant and a narcissist. Katie is to young and devious and then well Camille is gone but she was always to weird.

Logan and Jo always seemed to have mutual personalities, which was perfect because they are easy to talk to. They were the easiest people to talk to out of everyone she knows in the Palm Woods itself.

"Things are getting a little hard for us but we're dealing with them." told Jo

"The whole pregnancy is out there and the fans know but it's okay. They know it was an accident and they are supporting us through via e-mail and letters. They've sent that kind of stuff to us saying that they still like us and saying things like this happen to a lot of people." explained Logan

"Well that's good." said Hannah looking at them

"Yeah it's good that there are people out there supporting us." replied Logan

"You have another supporter right here." responded Hannah looking at him

"Thanks Hannah." said Jo

"No problem." replied Hannah looking at her

Jo took Logan's hand intertwining her fingers with his as they sat there in the lobby on the couch. Logan looked at her smiling as she put her hand through her long blonde hair thumbing it right on through. Things have been great for her with Logan by her side recently.

Hannah saw a note right in front of her as she took it wondering what it even was so she opened it up with it saying: **Dark secrets, dark past nothing with you is never going to last. Changing who you are isn't going to even change you. Try and you will be killed. **Hannah gapped at the note with what it was even saying and telling her. She folded it up as she looked at Jo and Logan who were looking at her. It's been getting harder to hide her secret not only from Logan and Jo but also Kendall, Carlos and James. She was hiding it from them because it was dark and deadly. She then saw another note in front of her grabbing it. **A deadly past and a dark secret can Hannah keep it. There's not much longer until it's out. **Hannah then sat there gapping at that note even more because this secret and game of hers has become even more deadly and dangerous. Someone has been sending her notes ever since she well, something happened to her. Now it was much harder to keep this. She wants everything to be fine with Jo and the baby because this person is probably, maybe going to be after Jo or even Logan and there's a chance it could be Kendall.

Hannah just sat there looking at Jo and Logan who were a bit close with each other whispering something to each other. She was wondering what they were even saying at the moment.

"I should go up to the apartment my dad is going to want to have the _this is your first acting job so be mature and act kind _speech." told Hannah rolling her eyes

"At least he's reasonable." said Jo

"Yeah but well he's been like that for a while now ever since my mom's job was transferred five years ago to Europe." exclaimed Hannah

"I'm sorry." replied Logan

"It's okay I see her every three months." said Hannah

"Well at least that's good." said Jo looking at her friend

"Yeah well talk to you whenever." replied Hannah

She turned around going over to the elevator pushing a button as she was still being watched by the same person who was eyeing her. It was so dark and very mysterious because this was totally different than what's going with the notes because she doesn't know that she's being watched. It all started once she came to California for one thing so it's really awkward especially for not knowing. Hannah went in the elevator as it closed and she went up.


	11. Update

**Dream Castle Update**

**Update**

Sorry about the long wait for the story but I am dealing with a lot of other stuff lately. I have school from seven in the morning till two-fifteen in the afternoon. I have homework, tests, projects, I have to read books for a few classes, I have to do a retake comprehension test next week, there are assemblies at my school and then there's stuff going on at home like there's stuff on TV, free read and I have a YouTube account as well to deal with.

Then I have three other stories going on and a small one-shot trilogy going on. It's a Jo/Logan one-shot trilogy with them being accidentally in love. I have another one-shot song fic going on as well that I'm working on. My other three stories are A Life to Live that I base it upon the show Pretty Little Liars and adding a bit of other stuff to it from the other shows The Lying Game and Friends getting ideas from them and some stuff based upon my own life. Then there is my story Trail of Clues where Jo goes missing and Logan and a girl named Madison are trying to find her and get the clues unscrambled while they only a week to find her. Then there is my new story Death is my Danger where a somebody dies and all sorts of stuff starts to happen to them while there's a killer on the loose. There are secrets and lies that they are telling to each other. They need to figure everything out before another dies. And it's a deadly game no can escape.

I have all these stories going on and I still need to do another chapter to go on Trail of Clues, I have a chapter written down in my notebook I bring to school but I have not put it in yet and I need to do two other chapters so they're reading to put them up as soon as I can. So for now this story is on hiatus.


	12. Chapter 10

**Dream Castle**

_Alright I'm now off my hiatus of my story for a while but I will probably go back on hiatus after five chapters but I'm not positive yet. It's still a possibility but not a huge one. Until then enjoy the story. _

**Chapter ~10~**

Hannah was in her room in the hotel room/apartment with a punching bag going on with her workout. She punches it, kicks it, and knuckles it and she even boxes against it. She does it every day so she doesn't lose control or even forget that she knows some martial arts. It was something that she does and will forever do no matter what.

She was already only fifteen minutes in her punching bag workout she still has about half an hour left on it. She couldn't believe it at all how she was already sweating a whole lot all over her body.

She has been having a bit of a rocky relationship with Kendall because she plays Ashley on New Town High replacing Jo's character Rachel. Ashley was a main character but the thing was Hannah was going to have a recurring role on another show that she started filming.

Her relationship with Logan and Jo has been really good and Jo is honestly a great friend to her. She couldn't ask for a better friend even if she is pregnant. She also has Logan as a friend who likes to come to her to ask advice about Jo and what he should do.

Hannah's light brown golden hair is now longer than what it used to be and it's also curly. But it was filled with sweat in her locks at her hairline and at the ends of her hair. She was filled with sweat almost everywhere.

"Hannah, honey." said Mr. Joyce knocking on the door

"Yeah dad." replied Hannah

"What are you doing in there?" asked Mr. Joyce

"My exercises dad." responded Hannah knowing it was obvious

"Oh well I'm going out for a while will you be okay being here alone?" said Mr. Joyce

"Yeah." said Hannah punching the bag "Bye dad."

On the other side of the door her father ended up leaving the place himself leaving Hannah in the hotel-apartment by herself. She just continued on doing her workout with her punching bag. It really kept her going throughout the day but also from falling apart. It helps her with what happened to her when she was younger.

* * *

><p>Jo was out in the lobby herself with Logan and Kendall who were sitting on the couches. She was by Logan because for two reasons one he's her boyfriend and two he's the father to the baby. So things really have changed for her since she got pregnant and people treat her differently because of it.<p>

Logan is dealing with a lot lately himself with him recording and in the studio, his friends and Jo being pregnant. He didn't expect the last thing to happen to him but it happened and now he has to deal with it. He's actually being there for Jo except when he's out recording or with his friends.

Jo was finally getting out of the apartment because people in the Palm Woods were starting to cool down and dial down with what's going on with her knowing that it's a natural thing. They learned that it could happen to almost anyone.

Logan looked at Jo as she sat there slumping with her stomach kind of big with the baby inside her kicking whenever it could. Sometimes it felt like it was a drum to her.

"How are you Jo?" asked Logan

"I'll answer once I have the baby." replied Jo

"Understandable." muttered Logan

"Look I didn't ask for this to happen to me but it happened. I think it's the best thing that has happened to me so far. I mean Logan we're now together and I'm bringing this little baby to the world. I have support from you, my dad, Carlos, Kendall, James, Camille and also Hannah. I have all the support that I need." explained Jo

"That's good." replied Logan

"You're great Logan." said Jo putting her head back and looked right at him

"Of course I am." responded Logan putting his arm on around her

"I'm just glad to have you around." muttered Jo to him

"Aah Jo you're making me blush." replied Logan sarcastically

Jo giggled while sitting there not believing Logan at all because he's always so smart, keeps his friends sane and out of jail. So he hardly ever jokes on around about this kind of stuff. She likes it a lot though.

Jo set her hand to his cheeks as she sat there and she went in herself kissing him as he responded on back. Logan set his hands to her neck as they sat there and Kendall watched them.

Just then hands wrapped around his neck and a head went down and he craned his neck seeing Hannah there. He saw that she was dressed but was also sweaty. He was wondering what she was doing previously before she came down over to him. Hannah smiled as she kissed his cheek and then sat down beside him seeing Logan and Jo besides each other kissing.

"Okay if you're going to do that get a room." said Hannah

"Sorry." muttered Jo pulling back looking at one of her new friends

"That's okay just don't overdo the whole thing." replied Hannah

She then went down besides Kendall sitting down now. Kendall smiled himself happy to have Hannah now. Things have been so interesting as the two looked at Jo and Logan. But things are just fine now as Hannah sat there as Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just glad to have Logan." said Jo

"Totally understandable." replied Hannah looking at her

"Do you guys know the gender of the baby?" asked Kendall

"We do not." responded Jo

"We want it to be a surprise so we're waiting until the baby is going to be born and take a look at it and see what to name it." told Logan

"Wow look at the two of you working together." said Hannah to her two friends

Things were so interesting now in the Palm Woods with Hannah hiding her secret, Logan and Jo expecting a baby, James is still flirting with a palm tree for some odd reason and Carlos is starting to act out because of him being an outsider. So really you never know what to expect everyday as it's always a new day for everyone there at the Palm Woods.


	13. Chapter 11

**Dream Castle**

**Chapter ~11~**

It was now March second so ten days until its Jo's due date. The months went by really quick for her and her stomach was big with the baby inside her. But that was the thing she thought the pregnancy went to well for her but she didn't look past it.

At the moment Jo was outside on the nice March day getting exercise and her legs a stretch. She knew that she needed to get out of the Palm Woods and somewhere else as she was alone and walking.

"Oh god." muttered Jo placing her hands on her expanded stomach

She could feel the baby's feet kicking against her like a drum repeatedly and she couldn't help but smile. The baby inside her was a surprise but it was an amazing surprise that she has to live with now. But that's the thing she hasn't decided what to do yet with the baby for if she's going to keep it or give it up but she has ten days to figure it out. Sometimes those days felt like forever but sometimes they were so quick that they just came and then went.

She went over to a park bench over just past the Palm Woods Park and sat down setting her hand on stomach. She groaned wondering why her life is so much like hell these days. Sometimes she wishes she never became pregnant and doesn't have to face the consequences that are about to come.

She looked at people all around playing and enjoying their life with their friends and family with everything so normal. Their life was so dignified and so great with no distractions. They loved life and what was going to come into their future as they laughed as Jo sat there watching it all unfold in front of her making her realize that it's reality. It just hits some people differently.

The life around her was spinning and turning her life in another direction which happens to be a brand new journey. There are only a few people who tend to acknowledge her lately and that are Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan and Hannah. They don't care about her being pregnant as they know that it's just a part of life and it happens with a lot of teenagers.

Jo just continued to sit there all by herself but then she got up as a hand came out going over her mouth as she gasped right there. She was being pulled back as someone grabbed her, abducting her.

Off on the side Hannah was walking herself as she saw Jo getting taken and then she saw a familiar face. A face, that happens to be from her past as she stopped right there as she then ran off going up to them.

"Hey." shouted Hannah going over to them

The person gave Jo to someone inside a car as she was frozen fear at the moment and also shaking a little as well. Hannah got up to the familiar face as it swung it's arm at her hitting her face as she went down to the ground falling face first and going to sleeping mode. The familiar face went in the car with the other person there.

"Go, go!" shouted the person as they drove on out

Logan went out of the Palm Woods hotel and walked over to the Palm Woods Park because he has not seen Jo at all yet that day. He then saw almost a lifeless Hannah on the ground with her face to the ground.

"Hannah." said Logan going over and kneeling by her side and turned her on around looking at her face "Hannah wake up!" he was hitting her face a little bit to wake her up

"Logan." said Hannah looking at him

"What happened to you?" asked Logan

"Moorhead." said Hannah

"What's Moorhead?" wondered Logan looking at her

"He's got Jo we have to go get her she's in danger." told Hannah

"What?" said Logan

Hannah got up from the ground as they both stood there with Logan really confused at the moment. Hannah looked at him as Jo is in serious trouble and they need to get her immediately.

"We have to go Logan." said Hannah grabbing his hand "Come on."

They then walked over to Hannah's car as they both went in it together as Hannah put the key in the ignition. They then got on out of where they were and headed off to wherever they are supposed to go.


	14. Chapter 12

**Dream Castle**

**~Chapter 12~**

Jo was sitting down on a chair as she was pretty pregnant and she sat there with her eyes blindfolded and her arms tied behind her back. She was struggling so much trying to break free because she is now held captive. It was hard since she was pregnant. She then felt leathery type hands against her face.

"Jo honey this will all be fine. Don't worry about it." said Moorhead

"What are you doing?" screamed Jo

"Don't worry about a thing Jo. I just want your baby." replied Moorhead

"For what?" interrogated Jo

"To raise, to become evil." said Moorhead listing things off "To be mine, to take over the world with, to become evil-"

"You bastard!" shouted Jo not believing this guy at all

She tried getting her hands loose as she sat there not wanting this guy to take her baby even though it's not ready to come yet. She sat there knowing one thing that he doesn't. She isn't due quite yet she's due in just a little over a week so he's too early but she doesn't want to tell him that.

She kept on loosening the ropes on up right there without Moorhead even noticing anything that's going on. She needs to get out of the place and get Logan to come get her. She misses him so much and wants to see him as well because she never intended anything like this to happen to her.

Moorhead stood there with his completely bald head with tattoos all over it with the tattoos leading to the neck and his arms. He has an impressive build to his body. His eyes are a; shocking blue color that almost pierce through your eyes. He has on black spiked boots on that looked really fierce.

He took Jo's blindfold off right there as she looked at him wondering what was going with him. He was so evil and a he despises almost everything by the way he looks. But she learned to keep her mouth shut when needed. She looked at him right there as he sat down on a chair near her.

Just then a person came over to her placing a black leather gloved hand over her mouth as she sat there. She looked to see who it was as it was a guy with black hair with olive skin. He looked very stern and mean but she didn't ask who he was that's for sure.

"Don't worry Jo I will help you and save you. I'm undercover trying to take this guy in for the last year I just a motif and everything I need. Moorhead has done enough damage in the last fifteen years." told the guy

"Who are and what do you mean?" asked Jo to him

"Officer Hanson and he attacked and placed a dangerous curse on Hannah Joyce when she was three. He also killed two people and threatened a life of a police officer. I just need the right moment to take him in, okay." said Officer Hanson

"Alright thank you for not being some guy who wants me and this baby." muttered Jo

"I knew he would go after your baby once you got pregnant." told Officer Hanson to her "That's why I went undercover for the FBI."

"FBI wow." whispered Jo as she looked at Moorhead knowing he's getting what he deserves real soon and this was totally big to what she learned about him as well "What kind of curse anyway on Hannah?"

"One that will deteriorate her life Jo and to be her to be gone. Moorhead is trying to come back and to be fully alive as he is partly dead it's just it looks like he's fully alive." explained Officer Hanson

"That's just wrong." replied Jo

"It is that's why I need to get rid of him and put him into jail." said Officer Hanson there looking at her whispering hoping that Moorhead doesn't notice that they were talking

"What do we do?" asked Jo

"You just do nothing okay it's got to be me." told Officer Hanson

Jo sat there nodding not believing that this was happening at all as she sat there looking at him. That's when she felt something happen right in her stomach where the baby was. That's when she realized that her water broke and she started having contractions and she was going to having this baby really early.


	15. Chapter 13

**Dream Castle**

**~Chapter 13~**

Logan and Hannah were in Hannah's car going to Moorhead's hideout where he is hiding and has taken Jo hostage. Hannah was ordering Logan where to go and everything like she knew this place better than anyone. He does not get it at all how she knew the way to the place. He knew well not to question her about it or any motifs she might know.

"Stop." said Hannah to him as she looked around "Turn right here this is the place."  
>Logan sighed as he turned the steering wheel in the car as they got in a bare place of land. He looked around wondering how this could even be the place at all as Hannah opened the car door going out. Logan unbuckled and followed her on out of the car.<p>

She was walking on the gravel ground being careful because there could be traps there and they might not know it. Logan tried being careful as well as he placed a hand on her shoulder to try to keep steady. She stopped for a moment to look at the place.

"What are we looking at Hannah?" asked Logan

"Shh." replied Hannah placing her finger to her lips looking at him

He rolled his eyes as her hair was flowing in the wind and hitting his face right there. She looked ahead trying to be sneaky because the place she was looking at had many guards and was so safe and guarded. They need to find another way to get into the place.

Logan looked around and saw a white building there with glass windows resisting the wind someone because it was super stable. It could get broken easily just by one rock being thrown at it. That's when he thought of an idea instantly as he nudged Hannah to come back.

"I have an idea." said Logan

"What is it?" asked Hannah

"Well since this place is guarded you need it to seem like someone is here when you're not." explained Logan

Hannah smiled totally getting it to what Logan was trying to tell her because it's a diversion that almost everyone does and somehow people actually fall for it. She likes it a whole lot because it will work and will get them inside to get to Jo. Hannah went back to the spot as Logan grabbed a huge rock to the side gripping onto it.

Hannah looked at him as he threw the rock as far as he could to a pair of trashcans ahead of them to the side banging on them making a huge racket. The guards heard the noise and went over to investigate what it was.

"Come on." said Logan

The two of them ended up running over going to the building opening up the door going in it. They stood there in the one leveled place with a basement as well. There was a young girl at a desk in the middle in the main entrance. A tag was there saying her name was Amber Tyler. They looked at her for a moment and passed her going into a backroom.

They looked around the place as Hannah knows that there's a hidden room or something as she was trying to look for it. She then grabbed a book in a bookcase as it opened on up revealing a room.

"That is so cliché." said Logan to her

"Isn't it." replied Hannah looking at him

They went through it as they saw Moorhead to the side sitting on a chair waiting for something to what it looks like hoping for his prevail. That's when Logan saw Jo sitting on a chair with her hands behind her back tied in a piece of rope.

Logan could not believe it at all seeing Jo so miserable right there in the moment struggling as she tried breaking free. He was wondering what was going on with her because she was having a hard time and is sweating a little bit as well right there.

Hannah and Logan tried to stay hidden so Moorhead won't notice them there because Hannah was his first victim but she stayed alive compared to everyone else. She just got a terrible curse on her saying that whenever the snake moves her life fades away a little more. The only way to get rid of it is by getting rid of Moorhead himself but she doesn't know that.

Jo looked to the side and saw Logan and Hannah there so glad to finally see someone. She indicated for them to come over and to get her untied right there at the spot. Logan crawled on over to her as he started on untying her right at the moment as Hannah came over.

"Hey Moorhead." said Hannah standing there

"Hannah nice seeing you again and what are you doing here?" asked Moorhead

"Oh I don't know isn't it obvious getting Jo." replied Hannah looking at him so stern "I mean what else bastard."

"Huh you're the second person to call me that today the first being Jo." said Moorhead pointing at her

"She's got common sense." explained Hannah to him

"Just so you know I'm not going out in a downfall okay." replied Moorhead

"That's not what I want bitch." said Hannah

"Ooh you got such a little potty mouth for such a young girl." said Moorhead

"I learned from the best of the best." told Hannah

"And who was that your dad?" responded Moorhead laughing as his minions started on laughing as well

"Actually no it was my grandfather Dennis Joyce." told Hannah to him "You know him pretty well don't you."

"Don't remind me." barked Moorhead on her

Hannah stood there with her light brown hair to the side and in front of her shoulder. She looked a bit intimidating to Moorhead for some reason because she grew up to be a bit rebellious and dangerous since she knows how to fight and really well.

Just then Logan freed Jo's hands from the ropes right there as Hannah noticed as she got a flame from a match and then threw it to the ground in front of Moorhead. She, Logan, Jo and Officer Hanson ended up leaving the room and closed the case on him so he won't be able to get through it. They walked through the entire building as Amber got up herself and ran through the building to the doors.

They were the only ones who got through the place and out of it as they turned around and saw the whole place on fire. It then exploded right there as pieces went everywhere and peoples ashes were there.

"I've got to go and tell the other's about." said Officer Hanson leaving them

"Logan bring me to the hospital this baby is coming early." told Jo to him

"Oh god." muttered Logan looking at her

"Oh my god." Hannah nearly squealed in excitement

Logan brought Jo to Hannah's car putting her in the backseat as he and Hannah went to the front of the car to drive it to the hospital and bring Jo there.


	16. Chapter 14

**Dream Castle**

_This is the last chapter of this story hope whoever has been reading this has enjoyed it over the last ten months of once it started. It's going to be probably a few months until I do the third and final installment of this small series. I have other stories to work on and a new story that will be published real soon on here I just need to start it on up and figure out the concept of it. I have the title of it already I just haven't started it. Now onto the last and final chapter of the story hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have been writing it over the last however long._

**~Chapter 14~**

Jo was in the hospital not believing it at all because the baby was originally due on March 12th but it was March 4th so she was only eight days early. It really wasn't too bad though now that she thinks about it. Logan was right by her side at the moment touching her blonde hair.

Hannah was outside of the room as Mr. Taylor came in the hospital and saw Hannah there standing. He walked over to her not believing what Logan told him when he called just a little bit ago.

"Where is she? How is she?" asked Mr. Taylor

"She's fine Mr. Taylor just down the hall and to the right." said Hannah

Mr. Taylor left as Hannah knows that Carlos, James and Kendall will all be coming soon as well. They really want to see this baby once it comes to this world and to see what sex it is. For some reason the three of them have been holding a poll for the past few weeks for gender wise as Carlos and Kendall are saying girl while James is saying it's a boy. So they are going to see who is right on about it.

Mr. Taylor entered the room seeing his daughter and Logan there smiling glad to see that his daughter was alright. He still couldn't believe she was pregnant but he knows that it can happen to anyone and he's learned that she isn't his little princess anymore either.

"How much longer?" asked Mr. Taylor

A doctor came in to take a look at Jo to see how far she came from since when she first arrived she was only seven inches because she dilated really fast somehow through the process from being kidnapped. The doctor took a look at her.

"The baby should be coming now." said the doctor

"You want me to stay Jo?" asked Mr. Taylor her father

"No I have Logan but you can be outside of the room once I'm done you can come in." told Jo

Mr. Taylor smiled knowing that Jo has grown up so much and now she was going to be a mother herself. He stood there waiting for a while not hearing anything from the other side worrying now that something could be wrong with this baby. He just bit his lip right there as Hannah came over to him.

She set her back against the wall waiting for this baby to come wondering how it's alright in health and the gender of it as well. The sex of the baby is the one thing that's one everyone's mind literally. She doesn't know which one she wants Jo to have she will just be happy no matter what.

They stood there waiting on the news of the baby and anything that they have. It was so anticipating that this day finally came. Just then Logan came out of the room seeing both Mr. Taylor and Hannah there. He looked at them.

"So?" said Hannah looking at him

"Nice and healthy." said Logan

"And?" replied Hannah looking at him right there wanting to know the sex now

"It's a girl." told Logan

Hannah and Mr. Taylor smiled so happy that everything is alright and that it is a girl as well. Mr. Taylor ended up going into the room to find his daughter there holding her own daughter in her hands looking at her. Logan went by her side as Mr. Taylor was smiling at his daughter right there as she looked up at her father.

The little baby girl was there with her eyes opened with light brown eyes looking up at her mother right there. Her hair was almost like a bronze like color knowing it was going to be a dark brown color taking after her father. The baby was so adorable as she was there in Jo's arms. They don't know what to name her or what to do with her either.


End file.
